


Cy-liq's wonderfully crazy cookie run stuff

by sharkeatingleeks



Series: Cy-liq's cookie run saga [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeatingleeks/pseuds/sharkeatingleeks
Summary: This is just worldbuilding and explanations for some other stories that I have in mind, firstly An Origin of jellies, where I try to explain where do jellies come from(Very strange).
Series: Cy-liq's cookie run saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979086
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro

Anyways, ITS TIME FOR SOME STUFF

The cookie kingdom  
With the release of Cookie Run: Kingdom, this Cookie Run stuff will follow Ovenbreak, with some Kingdom stuff. The Cookies live in the Dessert World, powered by dessert magic. The specific planet is called Terra, which is our Earth. 

While they call it a kingdom, they elect a new leader every now and then. The leader(as of this posting) is Werewolf Cookie.

The legendaries advise the current leader, but are below them. They are generally incompetent, and are only there because they protect the cookie kingdom, maintain the borders, etc.


	2. Sucession insanity.

Advisory council: Ninja, it’s time to go-  
Ninja:   
council:After the Grand Prix--  
Fire Spirit: Great. Let’s just spin the wheel.  
Moonlight: We need to have a discussion on this.  
Wind Archer: Can’t without ninja.  
Moonlight: Am I actually the lazy one?  
Sea Fairy: Spin the wheel  
Fire Spirit: Truffle, she’s meta, Werewolf, they won’t stand for that, Apple, too young, Firecracker, Mango, Soda, Yoghurt cream,(a long time later) WHY IS EVERY COOKIE META NOW???  
Millennial tree:   
Wheel:Kiwi  
Everyone: Holy Sh*t that actually worked!

At Kiwi’s crown ceremony  
Moonlight: You’re not supposed to park your bike on the throne!  
Kiwi: MY BIKE MY CHOICE  
Fire spirit: That’s how I like my ruler  
Moonlight: That’s like saying “My pet my choice” and throwing it into a crowd of young children.  
Dino-sour: I’m falling - Dino egg, you were supposed to hold me!  
Moonlight: Or hiding people on your motorcycle.  
Lime:   
Apple: No I get eggy dino, not you!  
Lime: uses apple’s own bubble to smash her out of the building. Chestnut and the 4 puddings are also caught up  
Chestnut: Looks like we’re blasting off again. I’m lucky that medical expenses are free here.  
Pudding: WOBUFFET!!!!

Moonlight: This is going to be as bad as when Angel selected Devil as leader.  
Wind Archer: At least that was planned…

Dino egg proceeds to shoot of Lime’s bikini(Seriously, wear something else)

Lime:AGAIN?  
Proceeds to run out, still holding Dino egg  
Dino-sour, suddenly recovering: Give me my pet back!  
Goes after her.

Kiwi: All of them are pardoned!

Moonlight: We didn’t choose right


	3. Legendary headcanons

Moonlight(Luna Lumen)

The serious one of the group  
Has a really random sleep schedule.  
Half of the time she has insomnia, the other half she’s sleeping  
Acts as a mother figure to Cream Puff  
Is responsible for the borders of the Cookie Realm(not just the kingdom)  
Does not like the general chaos that happens in the Cookie Realm (Except for the capital, mostly)  
Is married to Sea Fairy

Fire Spirit(Ado Ignis)  
Is one of the only cookies to be dangerously affected by water  
Gets his water by water vapour  
Married to Lava Custard(OC)(Not a legendary)  
Was attracted to almost everyone(excluding the kids, obviously), but after marrying Lava Custard, has mellowed down, and now is only attracted to his wife and Cocoa  
Wants to smoke Roguefort for stealing his bead that one time.  
Half-Dragon  
Acts like a father figure to the Pudding quadruplets, is an actual father to Fire Fudge(OC)   
Sea Fairy(Fay Pontus)  
The newest(Not necessarily the youngest) member of the council  
Married to Moonlight  
The lazy one, but also the pure one  
The one who is most suspicious of Dark Enchantress  
Acts as a mother figure to Peppermint  
Wind Archer(Zephyr Arcus)  
Likes doing crazy tricks with his arrows  
Born from a sugar swan, Millennial tree, and the wind  
Probably isn’t a cookie at all, unlike the others  
Is frequently annoyed by Fire Spirit’s antics  
Aromantic  
Acts like a father figure to Herb  
Never sleeps  
Continually tries, and is vetoed, to “purify” the entire populace  
Millennial Tree(Yggdrasil)   
The oldest cookie  
Actually accepts that there is no point trying to purify the entire populace  
Most likely a hippie, just like Yoga  
Has almost the exact opposite sleep schedule as Moonlight, so they are co-leaders.  
Dark Enchantress(??????)  
There are 5 copies of her, but only one of them is active at any time  
Allergic to Cotton Candy’s Fluff of Love, but gets sent some each year anyways.  
Matcha is an attempt to mass-produce her, but that failed  
Acts like a mother figure to Pomegranate  
The most recent copy is the active one, even though she still hasn’t recovered from last year(See 4th anniversary)

Pitaya Dragon(Pitaya Blanca)  
Fire Spirit’s mother  
Favourite hobbies are swordfighting and destruction.  
A sore cheat  
Lets out REALLY BIG FARTS  
For this, nobody wants to be associated with her  
Except for Dino-sour. Who is almost as unclean as her.  
Ananas Dragon(Ananas Hoyiri)  
We thought he was dating Mango, but he revealed that he doesn’t do romance anymore.   
Cyborg and Coconut Cream are his adopted children  
Runs a holiday resort with Mango  
Is uncomfortable with Mango calling himself “we”  
Hates the cold, hasn’t experienced winter in a long time  
While not all-knowing, still extremely knowledgeable. 

Timekeeper Cookie(Toffy Zang)  
Used to be in a relationship with Hero, probably influenced the flavour of Timekeeper(Caramel Candy)  
Likes spoiling everything  
The prankster member of the Legendaries  
A lot of things that she says is a thinly veiled threat.  
Something’s going on between her and Roguefort

Phew! Probably have to update this soon with a new dragon, but it’ll come when it comes.  
I think the next part is the Orange love polygon and attached Saboteurs. Actually no, Gonna be the first OC descriptions.


	4. Descriptions: Cy-liq cookie and Fire Fudge cookie!

Descriptions: Cy-liq cookie and Fire Fudge cookie!

  
  


_ Speeding through the night, a dark hooded figure lashes onto a roof of a house. No-one knows what he is doing, as his intelligence exceeds practically all other cookies. Fitted with multiple chips to enhance his potential, he was created by Blueberry Pie Cookie and Prophet Cookie to be an enforcer and a supercomputer all at once. Not to mention what other enhancements he got in his dough. Successfully? No. He has broken free of their control, but has he broken free of his fate? Or has the shadows claimed him? Can anyone stop him. If so, who? At least that last question can be answered with some degree of certainty. Which is bad, as the dark void can too. _

Skill: More points for all jellies. Once he has collected a certain amount of jellies, dashes forward, stringing different kinds of jellies. The more jellies stringed, the more points for stringed jellies. Level up for more points for all jellies and less jellies needed to dash.

Magic candy: Once he runs out of energy, summons a phoenix, a rat, and a shark to do a last blast. The duration of last blast depends on the number of jellies collected both before and during the last blast. The phoenix shoots out eternal flame jellies that lengthen the duration of the last blast even more. The shark increases speed for every 100 jellies collected in the last blast. The rat forms a trail that Cy-liq has to follow to gain rat-trail points. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for all, eternal flame, and stringed jellies, while also getting more speed boosts from the shark and more rat-trail points

Pet(Seeing eye):  _ What is this eye exactly? All we know is that it is supposed to gather information. Typical for Cy-liq cookie, as information is vital for action. Or so he thinks. _

Finds hidden jellies. Finds hidden Vitamin, Bamboo leaf, spectral jellies, spider mansion coins at certain intervals, as well as allowing the Cookie to pass through obstacles. Level up to reduce the time needed to find jellies.

Jelly description: This jelly can hold someone from death, but at a cost.

Relationships to:

Lemon: He makes bad times less bad (Trust)

Orange: ……. (Admiration)

Walnut: Ignore Prophet, young one. (Friendly)

Blueberry Pie: I won’t do what you say! (Family)

Cotton Candy: I suppose you’re alright..(Friendly)

Gummy Bear(OC): A worthy son of mine, no matter what! (Trust)

Ananas Dragon: That knowledge … amazing (Trust)

Cookiedroid: My trusty assistant! (Trust)

Licorice: Do we resist the darkness… (Trust)

Relationships from:

Lemon: Who has it worse ..? (Trust)

Walnut: My main informant! (Friendly)

Orange: ……. (Friendly)

Prophet: I foresee that things will not be good… (Family)

Gummy Bear: Da? (Trust)

Ananas Dragon: Worthy of my knowledge! (Trust) 

  
  
  
  


Fire Fudge:

_ This cookie was baked at various fluctuating temperatures, all of them hotter than usual, causing the sugar in him to manifest and multiple different forms. As a result, he has multiple personalities, all of them fiery. When he shifts between them, prepare for eruptions! _

Skill: Erupts at certain intervals. Jumping and sliding stoke the oven, which determines how many jellies erupt and destroy obstacles. Every time this cookie erupts, his form changes, determining his speed and erupted jelly points. Level up for more points for erupted jellies.

Magic candy: Pyroclast jellies rain down after an eruption. THe stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Pyroclast jellies

Pet(White-hot Poker):  _ Only the most heat-resistant of cookies can touch this, like Fire Fudge. It likes burrowing inside cookies hats, which is bad, since the hats aren’t fire-resistant. _

Burrows into obstacles at certain intervals, earning points. Level up for faster burrowing and more burrowing points.

Relationships to:

Cocoa: She can survive the HEAT! (Friendly)

Fire Spirit: Made of  _ flame _ !? (Family)

Lava Custard: Soo warmmm.. (Family)

Pudding: My cute little sisters! (Family)

Purple Yam: I’ve been through hotter than you! (Rivalry)

Relationships from:

Fire Spirit: Ah, so fiery! (Family)

Purple Yam: NO YOU’VE NOT!!! (Rivalry)

Chestnut: So warm.. Zzz (Friendly)

Dino-sour: Great for my dinos! (Friendly)

Roll cake: I don’t wanna imagine what it’s like to deal with him… (Tension)

Jelly description: Fire Fudge doesn’t realize that he is all just sugar.


	5. The diagram

It's here.

https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1R5-RBvWmdTl6ihtIZJf44XvxWKhBaK-KlAIrUr1BbCg/edit?usp=sharing


	6. Headcanons part 2

Milk Cookie( Lac Pasteur, or Cross-1)  
Is 22(Mental age), but looks like a kid  
If he does anything not holy, he will “purify” himself by hitting himself with his mace  
Can turn water into milk. Also Mace.  
Can drink pepper spray like it’s milk  
If he drinks alcohol, he will only drink a special wine that contains strawberry jam.  
Last time he did it, he ended up drunkenly having sex with Orange, on the Volleyball Island that appears in Mango’s skill  
Everyone except milk is cool with that, Milk gave himself a 14-minute long purification. He now has no recollection of the event.  
It is unknown if he has a kid or not. He considers the entire guild to be his children.  
Only cookie to have blocked Orange  
Hates pop of all kinds. His favourite music is hymns.  
LIkes all marble league teams but sad that none of the Last Marble Standing 2020(All milk-themed) teams made it in.  
Has managed to stop his own aging with the HOLY MILK, so he was baked before Gingerbrave, but is younger by all other means.  
Chronological age: 13

Orange Cookie(Valencia Rheum, or Oval-Fl)

The most popular cookie, everyone is friends (except Cookiedroid and Pitaya Dragon)  
Has a fear of small spaces and the indoors.  
Used to date Cy-liq, probably because unlike Lemon, he actually shows his feelings. Currently too embarrassed to talk about their relationship status  
Currently dating Lime  
Has a crush on Lemon, is pretty sure that he has a crush on her, but hasn’r gotten around to confirming it.  
“Daughter” of Rhubarb Tart(OC) and Strawberry.  
Those two had a hard time getting their children out of the Oven. This time, they went to a mysterious figure(Waiting to see if the blue dragon fits this), who gave them a blessing and a curse. The blessing being Orange and the curse being…   
Will listen to all music, the more energetic the better. Is the only cookie who likes C-pop. Loves K-pop, J-pop. Does not know what Q-pop is.  
Mini Orange Mouse seems to be in love with the rat that Cy-liq summons in his last blast. Don’t even ask.   
Makes money by selling tan-related products. Also semi-professional tennis, but not this year.  
GOOOOOOOO’RANGERS  
18(Mental Age), 4.5(Chronological age)

Sorbet Shark Cookie( Hiu Haluhalo, or Convex)

Quarter Aquatic Gummy Frozen Bear, Quarter Cookie, Quarter Merman, Quarter Shark  
Is a great sniper.  
Only Peppermint, Lobster, Sea Fairy, Dark Enchantress, Fig, Lime, Soda and Mocha Ray can understand  
Loves Astronomy  
Doesn’t like music in general  
Turned into a cookie by Devil  
“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Peppermint: Now that’s just “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”. Guess which marble league team Sorbet supports.  
Adult, that’s all we know.

Leek Cookie (David Cong)  
Is responsible for most of the deforestation in the cookie kingdom.  
Is Onion’s younger half-brother.   
Is getting less and less connected to anything supernatural every day. This means that he can’t see Onion anymore.   
Is currently completely disconnected from anything supernatural. This raises interesting questions about the cookies.  
Rejects magic  
Still plays fruit ninja. On the phone. More than one cookie plays this in real life.  
His favourite food is duck stew  
Very bad relationship with Vampire, Sparking, Charcoal Toothpaste(OC) and Radish(OC)  
Likes K-pop, thinks that C-pop is an abomination to society  
Supports Pinkies, Team Momo and the Hazers  
24(Mental Age), 6(Chronological Age)

Onion Cookie (Allie Cong)  
Is Leek cookie’s older half-sister  
Died at the age of seven by a chandelier dropping on her.  
Is part of all four clans of martial arts.  
Could have been a great martial artist, but she died. Still is, but only when she snaps.  
Currently adopted by Blackberry and Adventurer  
Supports Midnight Wisps  
7(Mental Age), 8(Chronological age)


	7. MORE

Cookiedroid(Annie)   
The cookie that connected the human internet to the cookie internet  
Female  
Hates most baked cookies  
Has a crush on Lime, somehow.  
The most contradictory cookie. She takes pride in this.  
Orange was the first cookie to discriminate against her, but they’re friends now(Or so they think)  
She still hates Orange  
She is actually taking control of Cy-liq’s phone.  
Cy-liq’s assistant  
Introduced the cookies to Marble League, a Thunderbolts fan.  
Can start the Jelly Walker Apocalypse if commanded to.  
The Cookie’s guide to the digital world  
Neutral to all music, except for the Wii shop channel theme. She loves that.  
Ageless

Lemon Cookie(Clemont Ampere formerly Thenga, or Cube-squared)  
Unknown creator, thought to be Dark Choco, but revealed to actually be Coconut Cream and Cyborg.  
Was created to be a minion of Dark Enchantress, but broke free. Yes, Coconut Cream and Cyborg were threatened  
Loves all music, the edgier the better. Except for K-pop, where the sappier the better. Likes ASAP science for some reason.  
Has a crush on Orange, doesn’t know that she knows that he has a crush on her.  
Has a fear of Crowds.  
Almost never smiles  
Just wants to be friends with everyone  
Supports Mellow Yellow and Thunderbolts  
Friends with Fairy, Soda, Snow Sugar, Hero, Orange, Droid, Walnut, DJ, Cherry Blossom, Sea Fairy and Cy-liq  
Doesn’t know that Cherry Blossom and DJ have crushes on him.  
Thundersnow Yeti likes following him around  
18(Mental Age), 4.5(Chronological age)

Lime cookie(Kaffy Karst, or Oval-two)  
Is a big hater of cookies. Will randomly throw beach balls at cookies.  
Currently dating Orange and Dino-sour  
Very possessive of her, when Orange isn't looking, she tries to throw beach balls at Lemon and Cy-liq at every opportunity  
Doesn’t know that Cookiedroid has a crush on her  
A Limers fan, which fits her in more than one way.  
Listens to whatever Orange listens  
Subconsciously copying Roll Cake.   
Plays semi-professional volleyball, but NOT THIS YEAR  
She was bullied during primary school for being short, stupid and not a mineral like the rest of her family. Apart from other outcasts, only Orange, Dino-Sour, Roll Cake stood up for her.  
Melon Bun is her older sister who protected her from bullies. Lime still visits her every now and then in the mines.  
Is often referred to as a “hot anime girl”, will knock you out if you say that.  
18(Mental Age), 4.5(Chronological Age)

That’s it for headcanons for now


	8. When it snows

Lemon: Yeti, could you please stop throwing snowballs on the path every 30 seconds? We’re gonna be late!  
Yeti: N O  
Lemon: Well, I can’t walk much further, so I’m gonna have to ride on you!  
Yeti throws Lemon into the snow. He starts freezing  
Lemon: OUCH! I can’t move any further…

Carol arrives and starts singing “When it snows”  
The Phantom Bleu arrives on the roof. He blows Lemon a kiss and throws him an orange.  
Plum: Alright time to meditate  
Red Pepper: Me too.  
2 seconds later  
Red Pepper: Alright, I’m outta here  
Ninja: Merry Christmas!  
Red Pepper tackles Ninja and they fall into the snow, kissing each other and rolling over.  
Peach’s head pops from the snow  
Plum: No, Peach, I’m meditating  
Peach, whispering: Can I hide under you?  
Plum: You really shouldn’t have given Leek that jujube. But you can.  
Red Pepper: Let’s make a plum snowman!

Later..

Sea Fairy: I can do it! I can move in the freezing cold!  
10 seconds later  
Sea Fairy: My …. Heart … is … freezing……   
Lemon: my heart…   
Moonlight: I’m here!  
Sea Fairy unfreezes and walks aways

Orange: NO LIME, YOU’RE GONNA GET HYPOTHERMIA!  
Lime: I DON’T CARE IF IT’S FREEZING COLD, I’M STILL GONNA WEAR MY BIKINI AND BLAST ON MY BEACH BALL WHENEVER I WANT TO!  
Skater: SKI JUMP!!  
He pops the big beach ball  
Lime: So you have chosen death.  
She starts shooting all sorts of balls at him

Leek: I am going to find peach and kill her(Not really)  
Leek goes up to the Plum snowman  
Leek: You seen Peach?  
Leek takes one wrong step and steps onto Peach’s face  
Leek: It’s killing time.  
BONK  
Leek: Ow! Lime, stop getting in my way!  
BONK  
Red Pepper: I took time to make that snowman!  
Ninja: “We”, not “I”

Mango pulls up  
Mango: Welcome to my snow canoe service!  
Artichoke: You wanna come on?  
Dino-Sour: Cold…   
Lemon: I suppose so… 

At the house

Ginger Claus: Merry Christmas!  
Milk: Merry Christmas!  
YAM: MERRY CHRISTMAS YO WIMP!!!  
Fire Fudge: MERRY CHRISTMAS YO ABSOLUTE BUMBLING FOOL!  
Kiwi: Merry CHristmas!  
Rockstar: We-  
DJ: WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
Cyborg: Merry Christmas  
Cookiedroid: “Merry Christmas”  
Grapefruit: Merry Christmas!  
Cy-liq: Merry Christmas!  
Lime: Merry Christmas!   
She pulls Dino-sour close and starts kissing him  
Orange: Merry Christmas!  
She pulls Lemon close and starts kissing him  
Cy-liq: Finally. No sabotage today  
Cotton Candy: Merry Christmas - oh. Seems like we actually have goodwill today. Where’s Roll Cake? If he was going to wreck the door, he would have done that already.  
The door opens  
Roll Cake: I was, but I didn’t get the signal  
Cy-liq: But who did it? Actually, where did Cherry Blossom go?  
Cyborg: Anyways, while we wait for everyone to show up, why don’t we have a snowball fight?


	9. Cookie Darts

Yeah, that all gets forgotten until the QUARANTINE, but that’s another collection.

Cookie darts

This is a different game from regular darts, and there are different modes too, so let me explain.

The dart board is a circle with a radius of 30cm with two lines, one horizontal, one vertical, running through it.. Points are scored depending on how close you are to the edges, the further the better. If you score at the lines, you get your score for that dart doubled . If you score where the lines intersect, you get a 240.

Blueberry Pie: OK. Participants, get ready! Spectators, place your bets!

Carol: I bet 50000 coins that this will be peaceful!  
Blueberry Pie: You do know that there’s a reason that the odds for that are 12-1 right?  
Carol: It’s not a bet anymore, it’s a hope.

Fire Fudge: I bet 100000 coins that I can beat yam in a spicy drink contest.  
Purple Yam: I bet 100000 coins that I can beat Fire Fudge in a spicy drink contest.

Grapefruit: I bet 1 coin that somebody wins  
Blueberry Pie: Noone bets normally these days…

Round 1: Time trial of 20 seconds. You can use any throwable weapon, as long as it doesn’t hurt the board or the spectators. No dart limit.

Lemon throws darts upward and uses his aura to shoot them towards the target. 48 darts thrown, 11520 points

Cy-liq starts shooting darts, more darts and a rocket full of darts. 59 darts, 14160 points

Beet starts juggling crossbows, because why not. 50 bolts, 12000 points

Chilli Pepper just spams daggers everywhere. 130 daggers, 13965 points

Ninja does ninja things. 111 shurikens, 20 979 points

Wind Archer shoots arrows everywhere, including himself, but HOMING ARROWS. 123 arrows, 29520 points

Gumball shoots gumballs that explode into mini-gumballs. 70 mini-gumballs, 9850 points

Blueberry Pie: Round 1 finished! Winner is the same as last time!

Plum: I still have to train a lot harder…  
Whew!

Blueberry Pie: Round 2! 3 darts, only darts, flying target. ANY MUTILATION OF THE TARGET WILL RESULT IN JAIL TIME! Roll cake, get the target out.

Roll Cake smashes his hammer so hard that Pancake starts flying.

Gumball mutilates Pancake, but thankfully, the gumball isn't powerful so he’s fine.  
Blueberry Pie: YOU’RE GOING TO JAIL

Cy-liq: Where did the girls go?

Chilli Pepper: CRANK UP THE SPICE  
Wasabi: HOTTER HOTTER  
Mustard: DON’T CONFORM TO THE NORMS OF NO SPICY DRINKS.  
Red Pepper: USE YOUR FIERY WILL TO SURVIVE

Fire fudge explodes.


	10. Cookie Internet

Cookie Internet 

The Cookie Internet was created 4 years ago, it has been 11 years since Gingerbrave escaped from the oven. This was developed separately from the human internet, but after Cookiedroid escaped to the Cookie world, it was shown that the two are actually connected via satellite, and cookies can use this to go anywhere in the human world with internet coverage. Doing this, they appear as their internet personas, with any suspicious features hidden and pets changed into regular animals or inanimate objects.

THE COOKIE INTERNET PROTOCOL

NEVER EVER ADMIT THAT YOU ARE COOKIES, OR OTHER NON-HUMAN BEINGS, EVEN IF YOU ARE  
ALWAYS, ALWAYS FOLLOW YOU INTERNET PERSONA  
Refrain from meeting other people in real life, if you do, we will make precautions to avoid any detectives/stray drone strikes/ID checks etc.  
Never invite others to your places if only we frequent it.  
NEVER EVER TAKE PHOTOS IN COOKIE FORM OR IN THE COOKIE WORLD AND POST THEM ON THE NON-COOKIE INTERNET, EVEN ON PRIVATE CHATS WITH OTHER COOKIES. AUDIO DEPENDS.

Yeah. I have a lot of tests this season, so don’t expect me to write as much.


	11. Cookie Internet 2

With Melon Bun’s release, the headcanons have been updated!

Cookie Etiquette

Note that the protocol says nothing about etiquette. 

What cookies say online: 

………….. : ………………………………………………………………….

YogurtSwag128 : JUST SPEAK NORMALLY ALRIGHT

…………. : Words are unnecessary! 

OOooO0O0oO: OOooO-Ooo00Ooo

SkaterKing69420: 30 minutes til your daily DANK MEME

YO_2_SLO: SHUTTFUKUPNOONECARES

SkaterKing69420: Poll time! Thumbs up for like, Thumbs down for dislike!  
64 Likes 37 dislikes

Yo_2_SLO: SNOFrEns, STOP SPAMMING BOTS

The cookies also run a review channel called Hedron Reviews. The cookies wear all black with light blue 3D shapes as heads.

Cookies judge their age by mental age. In order to be considered an adult, you need to be mentally at least 16 and chronologically at least one.

Cookies are born with different mental ages. Aging differs for most cookies, but generally is quick until they reach 16, in which their aging slows down due to needing to gain experience. In the human world, cookies age like humans.

When cookies die they crumble into dust.


	12. Meet Chalk, Gummy Bear and Radish!

Chalk cookie: This cookie has dedicated his life to teaching young cookies in life skills after breaking out of the oven. It is said that when he crumbles into dust, he can reform! After Gingerbrave escaped from the oven, he came back to teach a new generation of cookies once again.

Skill: Teaches cookies. Goes into a classroom to teach cookies at certain intervals. Touch and slide the screen and press the jump and slide buttons as commanded to earn Teaching points. Level up for more Teaching points.

Magic Candy: Reforms once after running out of energy. Level up for more teaching points and more energy after revival.

Pet (Interactive whiteboard): The first blackboard that Chalk Cookie taught with. When he came back from wherever he was, this pet turned white! It helps Chalk Cookie keep up with the times

Pet skill: Collects light markers at certain intervals. Light markers change the effect of the whiteboard. Collects light markers at certain intervals. Red markers reduce energy drain, yellow markers increase speed, green markers provide a shield and black markers earn points. Level up for shorter intervals for light markers.

Relationships to:

Alchemist Cookie: What a great student!(Friendly)

Vampire Cookie: You have so much potential if you actually studied… (Tension)

Cherry Cookie: NO BOMBS IN CLASS! (Tension)

Lime Cookie: Insolent girl. (Family)

Cy-liq Cookie: I honestly don’t know what to do with him... (Tension)

Sandwich: Good job, but please give your answers in Cookie, not Sandwich. (Tension)

Melon Bun: The only Cookie I had to expel (Family)

Hero: Genius! Absolutely Genius! (Friendly)

Relationships from:

Alchemist Cookie: Best teacher ever! (Admiration)

Vampire Cookie: Stop telling me to apply myself. (Tension)

Pancake: I don’t wanna study! (Tension)

Lime Cookie: School. My least favourite place. (Family)

Jelly description: He lives as long as there are Cookies to be taught.

Gummy Bear cookie: 1 gummy bear? Why not make it four? This cookie is made from the cutest smiling gummy bears out there! He simply loves his gummy bear onesie! Aww.. how big you’ll grow… What big teeth you have OH NO DON’T EAT THE COOKIES! 

Skill: Bear jellies turn into gummy bear jellies. After collecting a certain amount of gummy bear jellies, transforms into giant gummy bear. Press the jump and slide buttons to slash claws and create gummy bear jellies. Level up for more points for gummy bear jellies.

Magic candy: Blasts after each claw slash. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for gummy bear jellies

Pet(Gummy worm): A worm that Gummy Bear found in the secret caves of the Bear Spirits. Now it follows him everywhere, hoping for free gummy bears.

Pet skill: Creates gummy worms at certain intervals. Level up for faster gummy worm creation time and more points for gummy worms.

Relationships to:

Cy-liq cookie: Da? (Trust)

Kumiho cookie: Bwear! Bwear!(Admiration)

Pancake cookie: Mwe Cwewter! (Rivalry)

Moon Rabbit cookie: Ywummy wice cweakes! (Friendly)

Relationships from:

Pancake cookie: No way, I’m cuter! (Rivalry)

Moon Rabbit cookie: Ywummy gwummy bears!

Kumiho cookie: hmmm hmm! So cute!(Friendly)

Cy-liq cookie: A worthy son of mine, no matter what!(Trust)

Jelly description: Bears can be basic jellies too!

Radish cookie: This cookie was made from the most temperamental radishes that the witch could find, nevermind how she found it. A perfect compliment to Sparkling? Pssh! More like his demise! While they work together nicely enough, the battles they have once the parties end are almost as fun as the parties themselves! The sparkles of her saber is enough to draw the crowd back! Wait, that’s part of the party, right?

Skill: Ignites the sparkling radish saber. Ignites sparkling radish saber at certain intervals. Press slide to swing, creating radish jellies. Level up for less time between swings of the saber.

Magic candy: Sparkling radish jellies are also created. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for sparkling radish jellies.

Pet(Radish slice): This radish slice is the best complement after a good drink! The only problem is that you may not be used to this slice popping back out of your mouth…

Pet skill: Allows itself to be eaten, restoring health. Allows itself to be eaten, restoring health. Level up for more frequent eating.

Relationships to:

Sparkling: Hmph. I’m the better one! (Family)

Vampire: If you could actually do something… (Family)

Beet: Next time, could you please clean up after yourself (Friendly)

Relationships from:

Sparkling: Come on, why the bad jam? (Family)

Charcoal Toothpaste: Temperamental, but she’s doing it!(Family)

Beet: Wait, what’s cleaning up?(Friendly)

Jelly description: Radish vs Sparkling. Will the question ever be settled?

  
  



	13. Bartender: The right mix but there’s more to it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by a reddit post by u/IAmAlwaysHappy, but there’s more to it.

Sparkling cookie: OK, today, you can tell me exactly what you want, no matter how bad it is, and I’ll try it!

Chilli Pepper cookie: ⅕ Kahlua, ⅘ Tequila, no ice, no lemon, give it a good shake!

Sparkling cookie: SPICYSPICY(Flames shoot from his mouth)

Pitaya Dragon cookie: Impressive, for a first timer. I’ll have 1

Chilli Pepper cookie: And I’ll have 4!

Sparkling: My mouth is angry at my head, and that’s your fault. A little more ice perhaps?

Orange cookie: ½ Orange juice, ½ Lime juice, add a lemon, no ice, shake it as fast as Lime cookie will hit you!

Sparkling cookie: OK?

Sparkling cookie drops unconcious.

I’d like to tell you that was good, but that just wasn’t. Cranberry juice is considered essential.

Radish cookie: You’re useless! Let me take over!

Lemon cookie: Give me nothing but lemons. Shake well.

Radish cookie drops 16 tons on herself

Radish: I’d say that you should apply a lemon, but the drink was nothing but lemons.

Lemon: Cool! I’ll take it

Mint Choco: ½ creme de cacao, ½ creme de menthe, add ice, no shaking.

Radish drops unconscious

Sparkling cookie: It’s my turn!

Cookiedroid: I just wanna drop unconscious tonight..

Cy-liq cookie: Gimme everything, except for ice. Shake well.

Sparkling screams in pain. He drops to the floor, where angel cookie rises.

Sparkling cookie: Lame, to the point of being lethal. Triple Sec might just have saved my life.

Cy-liq cookie: COOL! Cookiedroid, do you want one?

Cookiedroid: Sure!

Pancake: Hit me with the strongest you’ve got!

Roll cake: I wanna be demolished!

Sparkling cookie: Your’re underage!

Radish wakes up  
Radish: You wanna battle?

Sparkling: Sure! Worst one wins!

Sparkling mixes Kahlua, vodka, absinthe and a lot of cranberry juice. No lemon, no ice. Shakes a bit.

Sparkling drops to the floor

Sparkling cookie: I’d say that cranberry juice is essential, but it was half the drink…

Radish just pours orange juice. She screams in pain. She drops to the floor, where angel cookie rises.

Cy-liq cookie: I’ll take 20!

Cookiedroid: How infatuated and suicidal are you? Like seriously, 20?

Cy-liq cookie: Shhhhh! I’m giving it to the children! Hey kiddies, you want some orange juice?

All the children say yes.

The drink is normal to them.

Sparkling cookie: But How?

ROUND 2

Purple Yam: BRING ON THE SPICE

Sparkling and Radish combust

Vampire: Make me pass the night! 

Alchemist: Help me concentrate!

Sparkling goes to sleep, Radish goes dizzy.

Pistachio: Just make something!

Sparkling and Radish both do it!

Pistachio: This is great! 

Lemon: Cool, can I have one too?

They both get stupid drunk and walk out of the door, Lemon holding Pistachio in his arms.

Orange: I’ll just leave him alone for the night…

Gingerbrave: Don’t forget to get ready for the anniversary party!!!


	14. Space Donut's home planet

Space donut’s home planet

Operation Timeguard headcanon edits out!

Apple draws something. Aloe, Roll cake and Pancake look on  
Space donut(In Royal Excellence): Pyuuu! Pyuuu!  
Roll Cake: It seems like Space donut doesn’t like generic alien planets.  
Pancake: Let me try!  
Pancake draws a torus-shaped planet with donuts. It comes to life, with a close-up of what appears to be a chamber. Space Donut speaks, and this time, the cookies can hear it.  
Space Donut: Hello, my people. It has been nice to see you. Unfortunately, this planet has no technology that can get me back, and most of the beings here are unfriendly. I am with a group of friendly baked goods. I hope you are well. Who is leading now that I am gone?  
?????: Hello. I have made whatever you have used to contact us a permanent contact. NotGlazi Unigiri is still leading, as you commanded us.  
Space Donut: Time has stopped here, has it back home? Tell NotGlazi to not slip on his drying pan!  
?????: Yes, in fact. Temporal rifts have also started appearing back in Torus-a. Torus-b and c haven’t been affected yet, but it’s only a matter of rapidly malfunctioning time.   
Space Donut: So…   
?????: Oh no...  
On the screen, a giant rift engulfs the entire room  
?????: TORUS-B NOOOO!!!!!  
Space Donut: NOOOOOOO!!!!!

Roll Cake:NOOOOO!!!!  
Pancake: What?  
Aloe: SAY NO!!!

Devil: CAN EVERYONE STOP TRYING TO LYNCH ME???  
Roll Cake: That’s minor.  
Aloe: Guys, It seems like Space Donut’s home planet disappeared in the time rift.

All the cookies: Well, we just have to hope that the cookies we sent in time can sort this out.  
Space Donut: Pyuuuu Pyuuuu…


	15. Kiwi's succession

During the 5th GCL  
Kiwi: Well well this is a mess. No one is taking this seriously. Time has stopped and everyone is either bot spamming or gamethrowing. And this is physical!  
Moonlight: And we’re missing two of our members. Three, actually, since Millenial Tree is “debriefing” the other twoBut what has to be done has to be done. Fire Spirit, get the wheel!  
Fire Spirit(With wheel): Do we have to spin the wheel again?  
Moonlight: At least time shenanigans aren’t an issue.  
Fire Spirit(Spinning the wheel): Because the wheel won’t move!  
Moonlight: Then who’s on top?  
Fire Spirit: Werewolf cookie.  
Kiwi: He needs a buff, alright.  
Kiwi opens the door  
Kiwi: Well…


	16. Single's day

Cookiedroid: So quick! Time must have been quickened while we didn’t notice!  
Fire Spirit: HOWEVER, only singles can buy things today, and only online.

Here are the list of ships active right now:  
MintCocoa  
RaspRose  
LimeOrange  
DinoLime  
LimeDroid  
SpinaHerb  
BlueberryProphet  
CheerChoco  
SeaMoon  
AnanasMango  
SorbPirate  
AdvenBerry  
AloeCyborg  
CarrotBeet  
StrawberryTart  
VampToothpaste  
LimestoneRainbowminer

LemOrange

Ok, anyone not on this list can scram and buy things.


	17. Meet Rainbow Miner and Rhubarb Tart!

Meet Rainbow Miner and Rhubarb tart!

Rhubarb Tart:  _ Inside the rigged but lively markets of Yogurca, a sole trader sets up shop. He takes customer’s coins and goes to the back of his stall. A short time later, he gives them most of the magic powder he can extract from them, keeping a tiny bit to sustain him. Baked from the sweetest stalks of rhubarb, he served in the Witch’s house for some time before being inspired to escape by Gingerbrave and his friends, especially a certain hoodies cookie. But how did he get THIS good so suddenly? There must be something behind this. _

Skill: Enters his stall to destroy objects and create magic powder. At certain intervals, enters his stall to destroy objects. Use the mortar button to destroy objects and the extractor button to collect magic powder. Bring the magic powder to the customer to earn extraction points and a little magic powder. Level up for more extraction points.

Magic Candy: Destroys obstacles to produce magic powder at certain intervals. The stronger the enchanted power, the more magic powder produced.

Pet(Fool’s cup):  _ A delicious dessert cup. This pet can pretend to make gold, but of course relying on this thing is a bad decision. Just ask Yogurt Cream, or Cheesecake, or Buttercream Choco. _

Pet skill: Creates Fool’s gold at certain intervals. These are worth coins that can be used in an in-map shop but disappear when the run is finished. Level up for more points for fool’s gold.

Relationships to: 

Chalk: You’re ruining all the fun! (Tension)

Yogurt Cream: Leave me in peace! (Tension)

Strawberry: A great inspiration! (Admiration)

Dark Enchantress: Thank you for… completing me. (Trust)

Moonlight: I am honoured to be working with you, Miss Moonlight. (Trust)

Gummy Bear: Wonder if I can convert those droppings of yours?(Friendly)

Relationships from:

Yogurt Cream: How dare you not let me get my share! (Tension)

Sea Fairy: That powder. There’s something… suspicious. (Tension)

Strawberry: He… He… Understands me!(Admiration)

Spinach: Rhubarb is also a vegetable!(Friendly)

Rhubarb Tart: How vivid those rainbow cubes are! (Trust)

Jelly Description: Even touching the Darkness will get one corrupted, step by step.

Rainbow Miner Cookie:  _ Deep in the Rainbow Cube depot, a single cookie lives. He fights the creations of rainbow cubes almost every day, hoping to get some rainbow cubes. Made with the sharpest and most vibrant rainbow cubes, this cookie is the one to go to when you want to explore the dark depths of the bottomless mine. What horrors he must be facing down there! _

Skill: THrows rainbow cube dynamite and enters a mine to mine rainbow crystals. At certain intervals, throws rainbow cube dynamite to destroy obstacles and create rainbow cubes. After a certain amount of dynamite is thrown, enters a mine and hops on a minecart. Press the pickaxe button to mine rainbow crystals to create rainbow cubes. At the end of the mine, a large rainbow crystal appears. Press the pickaxe button to mine the crystal and earn points. If the rainbow crystal is sufficiently mined at the end of the skill, it will open up and provide a rainbow crystal. Level up for more points for rainbow cubes. 

Magic Candy Skill: At certain intervals, a small gauge is filled. Once the gauge is filled, tap the pickaxe button to destroy obstacles and create rainbow cubes. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for rainbow cubes.

Pet(Rainbow Cube Canary):  _ An invaluable pet to have in the mines. Rainbow Miner cookie has been saved countless times by this pet from the more dangerous cave-ins. _

Pet skill: Sings warning notes. Warning notes earn points and also sends the cookie into blast mode. Level up for more frequent warning notes.

Relationships to:

Melon Bun: You choose your own destiny!(Family)

Rhubarb Tart: How vivid those rainbow cubes are! (Trust)

Lemon: That cube would make a great, yet terrible rainbow cube. (Tension)

Pancake: NO NO I NEED THOSE RAINBOW ACORNS! (Tension)

DJ: Pouring rainbows from the ears! (Friendly)

Gummy Bear: Forcibly ejecting rainbows!(Friendly)

Limestone: Always there for me, no matter how long I’m gone! (Trust)

Relationships from:

Melon Bun: Inspired Chalk to get me mining! (Family)

Lemon: Could you please ask Hero for a cube? (Tension)

Pancake: Those rainbow acorns are mine! (Tension)

DJ: Was that a compliment? (Tension)

Limestone: Where are you … Come back (Trust)

Jelly description: What is he doing down there?


	18. Stuff, I guess

Timekeeper headcanons out now, I guess.  
Mala Sauce: Come on, you know you belong together!  
Milk: I’m not gay. That isn’t holy.  
Purple Yam: And I’m not gonna love such a WEAKLING such as HIM!  
Dino-Sour: “Insert the Yam inside of me”  
Milk: Shut up!

Space Donut: Doon Doon!!  
Aloe: What’s up?  
Space Donut’s piece of paper lights up.  
?????: It seems like we have been restored.  
Space Donut: YAY!!!

Plum: What do you mean you broke up with Ninja just to get those discounts?  
Red Pepper: Come on!  
Plum: You know it.

Cheerleader: You ready for the CAKE POP?  
DJ: Yeah! Let’s go!  
Macaron: I hope I get a buff…  
Lemon: I guess I have to go  
Rockstar: Hmmph! Why do I have to go?  
Red Cheerleader: You’re going all right.  
Cy-liq: This is below me.  
Orange: Come on! That’s no fun!  
Cy-liq: I guess. Has this been cleared with Mic Mac and CM Rose?  
Orange: YES!  
Cinnamon:   
Cinnamon: Skater? Not expecting you here, I was.  
Skater: There could be meme material! Who knows?  
Rockstar: Kiwi, Roll Cake, help!  
Kiwi: We’re going, just to watch you and Dino-sour suffer!  
Rockstar: Dino-Sour  
Lime walks in, dragging a heavily beat up Dino-sour.  
Dino-Sour: ahhhhhhhhh


	19. Stuffff

Ahhh. New Year’s end edits out.

Devil Cookie(Lucifer Pemberton, or Bident)  
Likes playing tricks  
Is a Coca-cola salesman.  
Is a demon, for sure, but probably not actually the devil  
Ageless, considered a child but very not innocent.  
Likes Coca-cola, hates pepsi.  
Afterlife emissary from Aqualem  
Was formerly Coca Cookie, who was a cocaine dealer, but he gets his own headcanons.  
Can survive on solely spectral jellies  
Friends with Timekeeper and his quest group(See 4th anniversary)  
Mellow Yellow fan  
Doesn’t care much for music.

Snow Sugar Cookie(Titania Sucro, or Earmuff)  
Has no gender. Also aromantic.  
Likes Gaming  
Most cookies find her creepy  
That “Snow Sugar” is very suspicious. What are you selling?  
Her father was Coca Cookie. No wonder.  
Just wants friends.  
Follows around Orange Cookie and her group of friends  
Mental Age: 12 Chronological Age: 11  
Isn’t interested in becoming a full Wizard, but somehow is one anyways.  
That wand is overpowered  
Like seriously.  
Snowballs fan  
Goes with the flow when it comes to music  
Despite only being 12, she is already finished with school. She now practices snowball fighting with Snow Pea Cookie. 

Vampire Cookie(Vin Vitis, or Goblet)  
Chillll  
Ageless  
Half-brothers with Sparkling and Radish, as they came from the same grapes.  
May also be the father of Sparkling and Radish. Who knows?  
A Full Wizard, when he isn't being lazy  
Can be powerful, when he isn't being lazy  
Hates tea  
Is lazy  
Midnight Wisps fan  
A wine connoisseur  
Music? What’s that? ORGAN PLAYS

Cookies that did not appear in op.timeguard or gingerbrave’s tale in my headcanons  
Cream Puff  
Sandwich  
Yam  
Beet


	20. Children

I headcanon these as children. Just saying. Cutoff is 16. Also more edits out  
Name(Mental Age)

Angel(Ageless)  
Devil(Ageless)  
Onion(Forever 7)  
Apple(6)  
Pancake(8)  
Cream Puff(12)  
Peppermint(12)  
Snow Sugar(12)  
Soda(15)  
Firecracker(12)  
Pinata(12)  
Chestnut(5)  
Puddings(4)  
Walnut(10)

OCs

Fire Fudge(9)  
Gummy Bear(1)  
Bergamot(8)  
Bizzaria(8)


	21. Meet Concrete Gravy, Bergamot, Limestone and Bizzaria Cookie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Custard Cookie III be in this? Who knows?

Will Custard Cookie III be in this? Who knows?

Concrete Gravy:  _ Made of special self-hardening dough, and special self-hardening gravy, it is a wonder that this unbaked cookie hasn’t turned to stone yet. Concrete Gravy Cookie loves heavy machinery, and will teach you how to use them, if you ask. What does he do? Construction. Also stopping his charge Roll Cake Cookie from destroying what he doesn’t have to. Question is, what magic did the witch use to make this one? _

Skill: Collects Cement Jellies at certain intervals, then shoots out Concrete jellies. After enough Concrete jellies are collected, rides vehicles. Cement jellies appear at certain intervals. Jump and slide to turn the Mixer arm and shoot out all stored Cement jellies as Concrete jellies. After collecting enough Cement jellies, rides two different vehicles. The Cement Mixer creates Concrete jellies and the Bulldozer destroys obstacles for extra points. Level up for more points for Cement and Concrete jellies and more special destruction points. 

Magic Candy: Steel bar jellies appear at certain intervals. Collect one to make a Cement jelly turn into a Reinforced Concrete jelly when shot out. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for Reinforced Concrete jellies.

Pet(Steak Sauce pot):  _ Mmmmm! Who doesn’t like some yummy steak sauce? Just beware that your mouth doesn’t get trapped! Concrete Gravy found this pet in an old landfill, took it home and lovingly restored it.  _

Pet Skill: Shoots sticky sauce, saucing jellies. Level up for more points for sauced jellies.

Relationships to:

Rainbow Miner: Where are you? (Friendly)

Roll Cake: Please stop destroying needlessly… (Tension)

Limestone(OC): Haha! Magnificent! (Family)

Relationships from:

Rainbow Miner: MIght be helpful if you built me something… (Friendly)

Roll Cake: Gave me my first Road Roller! (Friendly)

Croissant: So I suppose you don’t want to join the Time Balance Department? (Friendly)

Limestone: Good job! (Family)

Jelly description: The witch finds this jelly delicious, apparently.

Bergamot:  _ Deep within the forsaken forest, a tree stands. The cookie to the left strokes his little bergamot hamster. Made with the finest bergamot peel and lots of fluff, this cookie seeks to find the best tea. Or jellies. Who knows what this cookie wants, the power of the jellies makes it beyond our understanding. All we know is that he likes tea. Wonder why. _

Skill: Rushes on a tea cup while Bergamot animals rampage and leave Bergamot jellies. At certain intervals rushes on a tea cup while Bergamot animals rampage. Hamsters leave bergamot jellies and gerbils collect jellies to leave bergamot jellies. Level up for more points for Bergamot jellies.

Magic Candy Skill: Extra points for jellies and extra destruction points while in giant mode. A giant armadillo appears at the end of the skill to destroy obstacles and create giant bergamot jellies. Giant bergamot jellies activate giant mode. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points for all jellies and destruction points while in giant mode and destruction points caused by Bergamot animals.

Pet(Essence Diffuser):  _ Honestly, where did Bergamot Cookie get this… perfumer? Is that what it’s called? The jellies work in mysterious ways. How does this even infuse his tea??  _

Pet skill: Diffuses different scents. At certain intervals, diffuses different scents. Some scents reduce energy drain, some lets the cookie pass through obstacles, some give points, some increase speed, some and some increase points for all jellies created. The scent effect will be displayed above the pet. Level up for shorter intervals before scents.

Jelly description: Is he actually twins with Bizzaria Cookie?

Relationships to:

Bizzaria(OC): Why don’t you drink tea? (Family)

Cherry Blossom: Ah. A fellow tea enjoyer. (Friendly)

Blackberry: That’s one unbreakable will! (Friendly)

Truffle: Who- Who are you??? (Tension)

Earl Gray: Teach me your methods! (Admiration)

Matcha: Let’s see who can make the better tea? (Rival)

Pinata: Not tea, but I’ll take it! (Trust)

Brass(OC): Stop interrupting my tea! (Tension)

  
  


Relationships from:

Bizzaria: I’ve had enough of your tea! (Family)

Cherry Blossom: The forest is scary… (Tension)

Truffle: Don’t worry. I won’t harm you. (Friendly)

Earl Gray: Ah! I shall teach you my methods. (Friendly)

Matcha: Heehee… (Rival)

Pinata: He loves being with me! (Trust)

Cy-liq: What are your goals? (Trust)

Limestone:  _ Everyday go in, everyday go out. That is the life of Limestone cookie. Is it a bit boring? Certainly! But this cookie was baked on a stationary rod on top of a fire for 6 hours, then just left there to escape. A gigantic pit has been left after years of effort, but it seems to be getting dangerous to falling into the void below. Yes, there is a void. But… what if it is deliberate? _

Skill: Quarries Limestone. At certain intervals enters a quarry. Press the slide button to shoot extraction charges to create Limestone jellies. Level up for more extraction charge points and more points for Limestone jellies.

Magic Candy Skill: Earns extra points for not falling into holes. THe stronger the enchanted power, the more hole dodge points. 

Pet(Empty Spit):  _ Said to be the spit that Limestone cookie was baked on. Useful for the quarry when Limestone cookie is sleeping overnight. _

Pet Skill: Roasts jellies on a spit. At certain intervals, collects jellies and roasts them on a spit, earning roast points and creating roast jellies. Level up for faster cooldown, more roasting points and more points for roast jellies. 

Relationships to:

Rainbow Miner: Where are you … Come back (Trust)

Cement Gravy: Good job! (Family)

Melon Bun: C’mon! Keep up the good work! (Family)

Lime: … I suppose that was expected … (Family)

Cherry: Yes, Cherry, Kaboom. (Friendly)

Relationships from:

Cement Gravy: Haha! Magnificent! (Family)

Melon Bun: Thanks for the soup! (Family)

Firecracker: BOOM! PEW! BOOM! (Friendly)

Rainbow Miner: Always there for me, no matter how long I’m gone! (Trust)

Jelly description: Patience is key

Bizzaria:  _ Deep within the forsaken forest, a tree stands. The cookie to the right brandishes his Bizzaria Halberd at you. This cookie is made with all-natural ingredients, no magical fusion involved! The Witch gave this Cookie two souls due to the fused appearance of the fruit, and the Halberd due to the mismatching halves. Why are they seeking the cookies out? To defend the jellies from the darkness?> _

Skill: Launches Bizzaria aerials. A gauge charges up. When the gauge fully charges, double-jump and press the halberd button to launch a Bizzaria aerial. A Bizzaria aerial creates Bizzaria jellies, and destroying obstacles using the Bizzaria aerial creates more Bizzaria jellies. Blast mode also turns into Bizzaria blast mode, creating Bizzaria jellies and extra Bizzaria jellies from destroying obstacles. Level up for more points for Bizzaria jellies.

Magic Candy Skill: A small gauge charges up. When the small gauge is charged up, press the slide to launch a Halberd Uppercut. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Halberd Uppercut points.

Pet(Fused Fusion Bros.):  _ Two fused donuts. So sad, but is there something else? A new power that keeps them together? It fuses jellies too! _

Pet Skill: Fuses jellies. Fuses jellies at certain intervals, creating fused jellies. Level up for more points for fused jellies. 

Relationships to: 

Bergamot: I’ve had enough of your tea! (Family)

Pistachio: So you have had the calling? (Trust)

Orange: ……… why. (Family)

Cookiedroid: Hello! (Trust)

Fig: Awakened… Is that a good thing? (Tension)

Razor Blade(OC): Thanks for sharpening my blade! (Friendly)

Relationships from:

Bergamot: Why don’t you drink tea? (Family)

Sorbet Shark: oo0O0o! (Friendly)

Ion: Cookie = singular. Bizzaria = Cookie = Plural. Error. (Tension)

Cy-liq: Where have you been? (Trust)

Jelly description: It smells of love and duty

  
  



	22. What are the CAKE POPS?

Edits out, including jelly descriptions for my OCs!

The CAKE POPS are a K-pop group run by Hedron reviews, more specifically Sphero. Despite Sphero’s distaste of K-pop, this is not a parody group. Back in 2018, the leader, Coconut Cream(Who happens to be five millennia old) decided on a pitch. K-pop! This actually got accepted. But only prospective(not active) Hedron members could participate. 

The auditions were held on August 5th, 2018. The members that made it were Popping Candy, Choco Banana, Coffee Berry and Spearmint(barely beating out Milk Cocoa). After they were announced, they disappeared for about 2 years before their debut. Hedron fans that also liked K-pop speculated where they went, as Hedron reviews isn’t exactly a place for training K-pop members. Very not idolistic, the Hedrons are. 

They were at Hedron reviews after all. 

The reason why this isn’t “Who are the CAKE POPS” is because these aren’t my hc’s for them. 

On November 26th, 2020, they made their comeback, with their first album, Thundersnow Yeti. This legend is only one that the cookies hold, so the songs had to and did introduce it to the general public. Turns out they were at Hedron’s. 

The next concert they held was a new year’s/year’s end concert with Glitzy-Spark(Shining Glitter), also under Hedron’s control currently. Together, they are called the Shining POPs.

… time to do more OC descriptions


	23. Who are the CMs and the “Devsisters”

The “Devsisters” are the obscure group of witches that hold the secret to baking Cookies. They were founded by the Three Witches Wise, the witches who discovered how to bake cookies. The wider magical community thought that the recipe was lost, but the witches still have it and use it to bake cookies. No idea why the “Dev” is there though.

The CMs have no relation to “Devsisters”. They are humans that end up in the dessert world one way or another and assume Cookie forms. If they swear secrecy, they become a CM. If they don’t they are kicked out and their memories wiped. CMs patrol the internet to search for any leaks of the knowledge of Cookies, and stop Cookie information from being accidentally revealed by the Cookies themselves. They are also used as guides and inter-realm transport admins. 2 of them, Mic Mac (Also Admin for Francophonie regions) and CM Rose, serve as the announcers for all Cookie Government decisions.


	24. The types of magic.(As far as the Cookies know)

Lunar Magic: Uses the light of the moon, in all forms and cycles. A subset of Celestial Magic.

The best Cookie user of Lunar Magic is Moonlight Cookie.

Full Moon Magic: Uses the light of the full moon. Forms a cycle with Dark Moon. A subset of Lunar Magic.

The best Cookie user of Full Moon Magic, possibly best user in the Helios/Terran system, is Moonlight Cookie as the Blissful Full Moon.

New Moon Magic: Also known as Dark Moon Magic, this uses the “darkness” of the moon to power magic. Forms a Cycle with Full Moon. Be careful! Overuse will lead to Void magic. A subset of Lunar Magic.

The best Cookie user of New Moon Magic, possibly best user in the Terran System, is Moonlight Cookie as the Alluring Crescent Moon.

  
  


Star Magic: Uses the light of far-away stars to power magic. Cannot use the light of close stars. A subset of Celestial Magic.

The best Cookie user of Star Magic is Moonlight Cookie.

Solar Magic: Uses the light of close by stars to power magic. This magic requires immense control or else the sun’s power will burn up the wielder’s body. A subset of Celestial Magic

The best Cookie user of Solar Magic is Fire Spirit Cookie.

The best mortal user in the Helios system is Cy-liq Cookie.

Eclipse Magic: Uses the power of eclipses to give long-term effects to the user. A combination of Solar and Lunar Magic.

The best Cookie user and mortal user in the Helios system is Cy-liq Cookie.

Celestial Magic: Uses the light of all celestial bodies to power magic. This includes its sub-magics but also things like comets and supernovae. A subset of Light Magic.

Light Magic: Uses any sort of light to power magic. Light Magic is the traditional core of non-elemental magic, although recent findings actually suggest that it is a subset of electromagnetic magic. Forms a cycle with Darkness Magic.

The best Cookie user of Light Magic is Madeleine Cookie.

Electromagnetic Magic: Uses electricity and magnetism to power magic. A recently discovered magic, but already theorized to not be the end. Nuclear Magic, anybody?

The best Cookie user is Lemon Cookie.

Lightning Magic: An offensive elemental subset of Electromagnetic Magic. Manipulates Static electricity.

The best Cookie user is Lemon Cookie.

Fire Magic: An offensive elemental Magic. Manipulates fire.

The best Cookie user is Fire Spirit Cookie.

Water Magic: A defensive elemental Magic. Manipulates water and all forms of it.

The best Cookie user is Sea Fairy Cookie. However, Snow Sugar Cookie is MUCH stronger, but only in Ice, not the other two forms.

Wind Magic: A defensive elemental Magic. Manipulates the flow of gases.

The best Cookie user is Wind Archer.

Earth Magic: An offensive elemental Magic. Manipulates… gravitationally packed objects? More research needs to be done.

The best Cookie user is Ananas Dragon.

Void Magic: A combination of Celestial Magic and Darkness Magic. Draws the Cosmic Void to power Magic. Used for the most dangerous of spells. Overuse of Dark Moon Magic will lead to Void Magic. Void Magic will consume the user, or else try to corrupt them. 

The best Cookie user is Dark Enchantress.

Shadow Magic: An intricate combination of Emotional Magic, Light Magic, Darkness Magic, Life Magic and Time Magic. Uses the darkness blocked from light to power magic, but can also manipulate said shadows as fragments of souls. Be careful not to fade to the shadows when using this magic. 

The best Cookie user, best mortal user in the Terran System, is Cy-liq Cookie. 

Honestly, Cy-liq is merely hosting the Shadows as an entity, so it isn’t really him(He was actually a Life Wizard). But then, since most Shadow Wizards have a propensity for killing, including each other, Cy-liq is the only one left, apart from his trainees.

Life Magic: Uses the power of living beings to power magic. Can also manipulate the power of living beings. 

The best Cookie user is Millenial Tree.

Time Magic: Manipulates the timeline and allows beings to go in Timespace, allowing time travel and travel to alternate timelines.

The best Cookie user is Millenial Tree.

The best Mortal user in the Terran system is Timekeeper.

Darkness Magic: Uses the absence of light to power magic. Not necessarily “Dark” magic, that is Void Magic. Forms a cycle with Light Magic.

The best Cookie user is the Purple Dragon.

Emotional Magic: Manipulates Emotion. Can also use Emotion to power Magic. 

The best Cookie user is Blueberry Pie.

Dessert Magic: Uses sweetness(Mostly of Desserts) to manipulate positive emotions.

The best Cookie user is Espresso.

  
  
  
  



	25. The Cookie afterlife belief and other mythology stuff.

This is the regular Cy-liq timeline, don’t worry

The Cookies believe in their own mythology, based on the legendary Cookies. This started somewhere after the fall of the 3rd Dynasty. 

The origin story goes something like this:   
There was once a tree. The millennial tree. He made a world from happy emotions. The dessert world. 

3 Witches. They created Cookies, with the help of the Sugar Swan. They ate Cookies, betraying the Sugar Swan. One escaped. Eventually, more Cookies escaped. Founded the dessert world Some joined the Witches. Swan was pissed about the betrayal and gave the Cookie recipe to the Wizard. They baked Cookies. Used them as servants. 

Some time later, Dark Enchantress Cookie was baked. Defeated the Wizards. Their great city was hidden in the Dessert World. The 5 great dragons tried to fight Dark Enchantress and narrowly succeeded. But they too, fell. 

Time goes on and on, but the story remains the same.

Millennial Tree and the Sugar Swan are the only true gods. The other legends are just powerful beings.

Anyways, when Cookies die, they go to the End Hall. There, they get 3 choices: Reincarnation, Ghost and afterlife.

Reincarnation allows the being to start a new life as… whatever. Normally of the same species.

Ghosts allows the being to become a ghost and go back to the world. They stay there until the ghost gets “killed”

Afterlife allows the being to proceed to one of 5 places. Eternal dissolution is for people who don’t fit into either 2, or request it. They just… disappear.

Otherwise, they go to one of 4 places, based on their personality traits. They can always reincarnate when they want to.

Nuratem is whatever heaven is. The qualities desired are kindness, orderliness, purity, innocence and piety. Their spirits are called Angels. Eg. Angel Cookie

Chusiki The qualities desired are secrecy, intelligence, conformity, coldness and resourcefulness. The spirits are simply spirits. Eg. Ninja Cookie

Shisudo. Slightly below ground, dark and dank. Almost always night. The qualities desired are bravery, perseverance, humbleness, wisdom and … ? The spirits are simply spirits. Eg. Kumiho Cookie

Aqualem is whatever hell is. The qualities desired are passion, strength of will, pride, individuality and energy. The spirits are called Demons. Eg. Devil.

They all have hierarchies. That’s for later


	26. So I saw that Orange Cookie gif

In the crystal pudding cave.

Orange Cookie: Can I -uh… go to the toilet?  
Alchemist Cookie: Sure.  
Later…  
Alchemist Cookie: It’s been 10 minutes. Where is Orange Cookie?  
Walks somewhere  
Alchemist suddenly stops, gets out her phone and starts recording something.  
Alchemist films Orange pleasuring herself on a crystal pudding.  
When she finishes, Alchemist stops recording.  
Alchemist: Orange Cookie…  
Orange: WHA??  
Alchemist: If you do anything else wrong, I’m sending this to the principal.


	27. Popped it

Popped it

Dino-sour: Sorry my jellysaur popped your tyres…  
Kiwi: It’s all right, Dino! That’s part of the fun!

Dino-sour: Sorry my jellysaur popped your beachball…  
Lime: Aw, you jellysaur is so cute! Your pet too! Looks just like a juicy watermelon! Can I hug them?

Dino-sour: Sorry my jellysaur popped your horse…  
Knight: WHAT? MY HORSE?  
Knight turns around. He sees his horse, deflated.  
Knight: Your jellysaur ate my horse from the inside!  
Dino-sour: My jellysaur isn’t big enough… no.  
Knight: Are you saying that my horse isn’t a horse?  
Dino-sour: Yes!  
General Jujube: Ha! I knew that that wasn't a horse!  
Pinata: Your horse is worse than my horsey pinata!  
Knight: NO! MY HORSE IS A HORSE!!!!  
Dino-sour: Whatcha gonna do now! Mount Fig?  
Knight: No! I’m going to duel you!  
Dino-sour: What for? Your horse isn’t gonna come back to life!  
Knight: For honor!  
Dino-sour: Whatever. Jellysaur, I choose you!


End file.
